Attempts have been made to provide purses that are desirable which can also satisfy the various needs of a user. One such purse is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,529. This purse is a kit for assembling a purse which employs an outside covering chosen by the purchaser. The kit includes a personal stiffening member in which the outside member is folded, an inner liner which is adhesively applied to the perimeter of the folded edges and the appropriate hardware such as fasteners and footrests. This purse attempts to satisfy the various needs of a user in an inexpensive way by providing a do it yourself kit. For those who do not readily adopt to fabricating their own purses this is not a desirable alternative. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,974. The handbag of this invention is one that has a replaceable laminated decorative cover. In this handbag a decorative cover is provided which is replacably attached to a purse frame. Accordingly, this purse can be used for various occasions and be coordinated with the clothes of the user by replacing the decorative cover. This purse also requires some self fabrication on the part of the user.
These arrangements are suitable for users that desire a single purse that may be converted to fit more than one occasion.
However there is still a need for an inexpensive but durable purse that will allow a user to own as many purses as desired to accommodate the different environments and occasions for which a purse may be desired.